pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis The group relaxes, as X tries to find some information on the Pokédex. Tierno uses his Roller Skates to show off his moves. Tierno slides down a rail and encounters an admin of Team Flare. X comes to defend Tierno and both make a strategy to defeat the admin. Chapter Plot The group has arrived to the Skate Park, where many young people show off their skills on Roller Skates. Tierno put on his Roller Skates and skates along, showing many graceful moves, impressing the viewers. Y and Shauna smile, while Trevor thinks a bit of their dreams - Tierno as a professional dancer, Shauna as a Furfrou stylist, Trevor as a scholar and Y as a Sky Trainer. Tierno stops, seeing how many clap for him, making him blush. Y points out even X's Marisso and Salamè try to copy Tierno's moves. Tierno walks up the stairs and claims having so much fame can put them in danger, for the red-suited people would certainly pursue them. Y sees he is right, since this open field could leave them defenseless. Shauna reminds them X approved of going here, considering he is the main target of the red-suited people. The group looks at the tent on Y's Rhyhorn, wondering why X is so much into the Pokédex he received. Trevor thinks it is good he has an interest in it, since Y knows X always loved things involving data, causing Shauna to proclaim X as a nerd. X taps the Pokédex, seeing three pentagons, each one representing a different part of the Pokédex for the parts of Kalos - the red one is for mountain Kalos of the east, the blue one shows the coastal Kalos of the west and the white one is for the central Kalos region. X remembers Sycamore, who gave the Pokédex and claimed X will have any easy time organizing data and navigating through it - since Sycamore did claim the Pokédex represents the soul of its creator. X admits he has doubts about Sycamore, but cannot deny the Pokédex is a useful device to have. X sees the Pokédex contains info about the cry, the habitat and appearance of the Pokémon. X notices the Pokédex also contains info about Mega Evolved Pokémon, deducing it keeps track of info of any Pokémon they have obtained or met during the travels. X senses the Legendary Pokémon they encountered in Vaniville Town could also have info in the Pokédex. X searches and manages to find their names - the antler one is Xerneas and the winged one is Yveltal. X still remembers well their clash, but wonders what about their natures of giving and taking. Y barges into X's tent, shouting they have to get moving. X closes the tent, replying Tierno wants to skate even more. Tierno embarrassingly confirms this and is told he can roller skate as much as he wants until X gives them the permission to continue. Trevor points there are some rails nobody is using. Tierno slides towards them, seeing they are quite steep and harder to bypass than the other ones. Thinking it could inspire them by making new dance moves, Tierno slides down with Corphish. At the end of the rail, Tierno jumps, but notices something behind him, hitting him in the head and crashes. Tierno opens his eyes, seeing some odd note, called "Poké Ball Factory Raid". Tierno remembers the factory makes Poké Balls, located close to Laverre City. Tierno looks behind, finding a woman dressed in odd clothes, with her Flygon. The woman stands up and seeing Tierno has the note, demands it back. Tierno dodges, causing the woman to land in a bush. Tierno reads the note, stating a hijacked delivery truck was to be driven into the factory to disable the factory's security system. Tierno demands to know what is this and the woman replies they want to cut off the Poké Ball supply from Kalos. Tierno angrily claims nobody would able to catch Pokémon, but the woman simply replies that is their goal. The woman points out the Balls are being given out to many people, even those that do not deserve it - and thus, more chaos is caused in the world. The woman points out, as an admin of Team Flare, she will correct this wrong, for the sake of a more beautiful world. Tierno is shocked to face an admin of Team Flare, who claims they will take the power from those that do not deserve it to those that do. Tierno slides off on his Roller Skates, onto the rail, wanting to warn others about this quickly. The admin has Flygon use Earth Power, stopping Tierno. X senses danger and looks out of his tent. X rushes out and calls his Marisso and Salamè. Flygon attacks Corphish, hitting it away. X arrives and triggers his Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Kanga. The admin realizes that Key Stone is the item the scientists are after and has Flygon repeat Earth Power attack. X and Tierno decide to think of a strategy to defeat this admin. The admin thinks not even Mega Evolution will help them, claiming such power is laid to waste. The admin says it is necessary to take from the weak and give to the strong to make the world a beautiful place. X repeats the admin's words "give" and "take", but the admin is only quoting her boss. The admin plans on taking the Mega Ring and Mega Stone to the scientists. Tierno notices Corphish is pointing at the rail, while X shows his Pokédex, for Corphish's pincers will never release its prey. X decides to distract the admin, allowing Tierno to think of a strategy. X has Marisso and Salamè attack Flygon with Pin Missile and Ember, hitting Flygon, who endures the attacks. Tierno slides down the rail with Corphish and launches Corphish, who uses its pincers to grab onto Flygon's wings. This causes Flygon to lose balance and fall down, with the admin, into a bush. Tierno and X high-five each other for this success. The admin, despite being crushed, plans on taking the children's powers and give them only misery and suffering. Back at the park, Tierno skates more, impressing Trevor, Shauna and Y for his moves. Trevor notices Tierno is copying Corphish's moves, which Tierno learned from this fight. As Trevor watches all this, he hopes this journey they are having is not just about avoiding Team Flare's pursuit, but to actually be closer in achieving their own dreams. Gallery Category:X & Y chapters